bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SEVENTEEN
'SEVENTEEN ' es una de las canciones de RM durante su etapa de pre-debut a la edad de 17. Guía *RM (Rap Monster) Letra Romanización= Uh yeah I’m already seventeen Time flows too fast Yeah, kakeum gogaerul dulgo bamhaneul-e tteoissneun byeol-eul bomyeon Nan saeng-gag-i deulgon hae eodilo heulleo ganeun geonji Uimun-i deul-eo bultumyeonghaejin Future Modeun pandan-ui gijun-i imi gongbulo gudhyeojin Hyeonsil-eul wonmanghamyeo Mp3 leul kyeo Nawaneun meon i sarang nolaedeuldo jigyeoun geol Naeil-eun suhaengpyeong-gaga issneunde eojjeolkka Bamsae gominhadaga chaegsang wilo jamdeul-eo ah Nan wae i moyang-ini eodiga nae seol jalini Hadamoshae kkum gat-eun geosdo eobs-eulkka myeoch sal-ini Eoneudeos eoleun-eul hyanghae ganeunde Haebogo sip-eun geon manh-eunde Sigan-eun jeo meolli dal-ana mos neukkil mankeum deo ppaleuge Ah ah amudo nal ihaehal sun eobs-eul geos gat-a Tto geuliwoman hadaga kkeutnal dankkum-il geos gat-a Naega wae ili cheol-eobsneun geonji ajig molla Tellin' about my life? It's like han jan-ui kola Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh You think your life's the same The money, the fame That's not all about your life You already know it's a game Neon jeoldaelo baesinhal su eobs-eo Nugudo daesinhal su eobs-eo Amudo gajyeoga jul sun eobs-eo nae sigan, chueogdeul Gyeolgug neojanh-a ni insaeng-eul da gajyeoganeun geon Nataewa Sleepin' geuligo geeuleum, neol yuhoghaneun geos Mal moshal gomin-eun da eum-ag, laeb-eulo nall-yeobeol-yeo Don't stop finding yourself in you Jeoldaelo meomchuji ma dol-abwa niga neol kkujijna Don't ever be losin' mind Niga al-awassdeon sesang-i daga anya geuleoni jug-iji ma Milaen ajigdo gaya hal gil-i manh-i nam-aissgo Ni balmit-eulon sumanh-eun babgeuleus-deulgwa sewol-i ssah-yeoiss-eo You know yeogiseo hantanhaneun niga jel milyeonhan nom-iya Ttag al-adeul-eo neo salam-ijanh-a niga dol-iya? Ije huhoedo pil-yo eobsdaneun geol nan al-a I know it'll forever ever and ever be my life Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh You & I can't be more tame eh eh Everybody Who feels life's the same Your life is not the same You have to rise and dream again It sayin' like life is not the same It's all of dream |-| Hangul = Uh Yeah I'm already seventeen Time flows too fast Yeah 가끔 고개를 들어 밤하늘에 떠있는 별을 보면 난 생각이 들곤 해 어디로 흘러가는 건지 의문이 들어 불투명해진 Future 모든 판단의 기준이 이미 공부로 굳혀진 현실을 원망하며 Mp3를 켜 나와는 먼 이 사랑 노래들도 지겨운 걸 내일은 수행평가가 있는데 어쩔까 밤새 고민하다가 책상 위로 잠들어 ah 난 왜 이 모양이니 어디가 내 설 자리니 하다못해 꿈 같은 것도 없을까 몇 살이니 어느덧 어른을 향해 가는데 해보고 싶은 건 많은데 시간은 저 멀리 달아나 못 느낄 만큼 더 빠르게 아 아 아무도 날 이해할 순 없을 것 같아 또 그리워만 하다가 끝날 단꿈일 것 같아 내가 왜 이리 철없는 건지 아직 몰라 Tellin' about my life? It's like 한 잔의 콜라 Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh You think your life's the same The money, the fame That's not all about your life You already know it's a game 넌 절대로 배신할 수 없어 누구도 대신할 수 없어 아무도 가져가 줄 순 없어 내 시간, 추억들 결국 너잖아 니 인생을 다 가져가는 건 나태와 Sleepin' 그리고 게으름, 널 유혹하는 것 말 못할 고민은 다 음악, 랩으로 날려버려 Don't stop finding yourself in you 절대로 멈추지 마 돌아봐 니가 널 꾸짖나 Don't ever be losin' mind 니가 알아왔던 세상이 다가 아냐 그러니 죽이지 마 미랜 아직도 가야 할 길이 많이 남아있고 니 발밑으론 수많은 밥그릇들과 세월이 쌓여있어 You know 여기서 한탄하는 니가 젤 미련한 놈이야 딱 알아들어 너 사람이잖아 니가 돌이야? 이제 후회도 필요 없다는 걸 난 알아 I know it'll forever ever and ever be my life Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Everybody Who feels life's the same Your life is not the same You have to rise and dream again It sayin' like life is not the same It's all of dream Curiosidades